Parkour
Parkour (French: paʁkuʁ) is a training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training.Practitioners aim to get from one point to another in a complex environment, without assistive equipment and in the fastest and most efficient way possible. Parkour includes running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement (crawling) and other movements as deemed most suitable for the situation. Parkour's development from military training gives it some aspects of a non-combative martial art. Parkour is an activity that can be practiced alone or with others and is usually carried out in urban spaces, though it can be done anywhere.910 Parkour involves seeing one's environment in a new way, and imagining the potential for navigating it by movement around, across, through, over and under its features. Parkour was developed in France, primarily by Raymond Belle, and further by his son David and the latter's group of friends, the self-styled Yamakasi, during the late 1980s. The discipline was popularised in the late 1990s and 2000s through films, documentaries, and advertisements featuring the Yamakasi. Play at your own risk Players * Any number Items needed to play * None just clothes and anything you want How to play While there is no official list of "moves" in parkour, the style in which practitioners move often sets them apart from others,8 and there are a number of movements considered fundamental.5 Some examples of common movements are:5354 * Vaulting over obstacles. * "Precision" Jumping and landing accurately with the feet on small or narrow obstacles. * "Arm Jumps" Jumping and landing feet-first on a vertical surface, catching the horizontal top with the hands.55 * Using a rolling motion to help absorb impacts from larger drops. * Running towards a high wall and then jumping and pushing off the wall with a foot to reach the top of the wall. * Moving from a position hanging from a wall-top or ledge, to standing on the top or over to the other side. Risks Trespassing Traceurs in Lisses re-painting a wall, repairing shoe scuff marks from parkour. Prohibition of parkour at the Strasbourg Museum of Modern and Contemporary Art, 2012 Parkour is not widely practiced in dedicated public facilities. Although efforts are being made to create places for it, many traceurs do not like the idea, as it is contradictory to parkour's values of adaptation, creativity, and freedom Traceurs practice parkour in both rural and urban areas such as gyms, parks, playgrounds, offices, and abandoned structures. Concerns have been raised regarding trespassing, damage of property, and use of inappropriate places such as cemeteries. Many parkour organizations around the globe support the Leave No Trace initiative, an urban version of the outdoor conservation ethic created by the Seattle nonprofit Parkour Visions in 2008, promoting safety, respect for the spaces used and their other users, and sometimes includes picking up rubbish to leave areas in better condition than they were found. Injuries and deaths Concerns have been raised by law enforcement and fire and rescue teams of the risk in jumping off high buildings. They argue that practitioners are needlessly risking damage to both themselves and rooftops by practicing at height, with police forces calling for practitioners to stay off the rooftops. Some practitioners of Parkour agree that such behaviour should be discouraged. Because parkour philosophy is about learning to control oneself in interaction with the environment, many parkour experts tend to view serious physical injury as a deviation from true parkour. Daniel Ilabaca, co-founder of the World Parkour and Freerunning Federation, said "Thinking you're going to fail at something gives you a higher risk of doing just that. Committing to something you're thinking or knowing you will land gives you a higher chance of landing or completing the task."There is growing evidence that parkour techniques can reduce injury rates when landing, compared to traditional sport techniques. American traceur Mark Toorock said injuries are rare "because participants rely not on what they can't control – wheels or the icy surfaces of snowboarding and skiing – but their own hands and feet," but Lanier Johnson, executive director of the American Sports Medicine Institute, noted that many of the injuries are not reported. I hope this page helped you if need to edit, edit now!